The Walking Dead Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki Anything made by the fans, for the fans, in regards to The Walking Dead, fits perfectly right here. There are currently as of April 2018. ---- |-| Prominent Fanon Characters= Featured Polls Which continent do you live on? North America South America Europe Asia Oceania Africa Which Walking Dead Comics character do you think will die next? Rick Grimes Carl Grimes Sophia Maggie Greene Michonne Eugene Porter Aaron Heath Paul "Jesus" Monroe Negan Dwight Magna Dante Lydia Some other character Monthly Poll If there were to ever be an apocalypse, which things would you go for first if you had only one choice to choose? Weapons and ammunition Food and water Other survivors (If they'll come with you) Recreational things Cleaning supplies Mechanical utilities Nothing. I got everything that I need to survive, I think. Fanon Stories |-| KeepOnKeepingOn= A New Day Series A New Day - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn ( - 5 Acts, 40 Chapters')' 400 Days - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn (''' - 1 Act, 6 Chapters)' All That Remains - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( - 5 Acts, 40 Chapters)' '''Standalone Stories' KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn (''' - 2 Seasons, 12 Episodes)' iSurvive the Zombie Apocalypse - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( - 2 Seasons, 20 Episodes)' The Walking Dead: Road to Survival - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( - 2 Seasons, 19 Episodes)' Dark Days - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( ' - 1 Season, 13 Episodes')' Dead Man Walking - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( - 1 Season, 6 Episodes)' Walking Dead: Hunger Games - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( - 1 Season)' '''Collab Stories' Infections Reboot - Written by JtheAlphabetBoy and KeepOnKeepingOn (''' - 1 Season, 8 Episodes)' 'Edition Two' '''Universe' KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn ( - 6 Seasons, 60 Episodes')' Edition Two: Feedback - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn ( - 1 Season, 5 Episodes')' Edition Two: Homeland - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn ( - 1 Season, 5 Episodes')' Edition Two: Together - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn (''' - 1 Season, 5 Episodes)' Edition Two: Family - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( - 1 Season, 5 Episodes)' Edition Two: Solitude - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( - 1 Season, 5 Episodes)' Edition Two: Hide - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( - 1 Season, 5 Episodes)' Edition Two: Betrayal - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( - 1 Season, 5 Episodes)' Edition Two: After - Written by KeepOnKeepingOn '( - 1 Season, 5 Episodes)' |-| JtheAlphabetBoy= A New World - Written by JtheAlphabetBoy ''(Ended) JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead - Written by JtheAlphabetBoy Survivors We Become - Written by JtheAlphabetBoy |-| EasternSky= Main Series The Walking Dead: Dwight's Story - Written by EasternSky (Completed) Old Man Dwight - Written by EasternSky (Completed) Sam's Lament - Written by EasternSky Become The Hunted - Written by EasternSky Die Another Day - Written by EasternSky EasternSky TV Universe Sam's Lament (TV Series) - Written by EasternSky Become The Hunted (TV Series) - Written by EasternSky Die Another Day (TV Series) - Written by EasternSky |-| Polimis= The Walking Dead: Survive - Written by Polimis |-| TWDremaker2000= The Life of Death - Written by TWDremaker2000 Rick Grimes' Story - Written by TWDremaker2000 (Replaced) The Walking Dead: Before The Life of Death - Directed by TWDremaker2000 |-| TheWalkingDead3= The Infection Series Season 1 - Written by TheWalkingDead3 Season 2 - Written by TheWalkingDead3 Season 3 - Written by TheWalkingDead3 Video Games The Infection: The Game - Made by TheWalkingDead3 Webisodes I Am The Leader - Written by TheWalkingDead3 |-| Others= Survivors We Become: Two Friends Before Hope (Completed) |-| Multiple Authors= TBA Category:Browse